


All-Star Supergirl

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorp reveal, major chracter death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: This is loosely inspired by Grant Morrison’s Comic run of ‘All Star Superman’ which happens to be my favorite superman comic.Don’t read if you don’t like angst.





	All-Star Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by Grant Morrison’s Comic run of ‘All Star Superman’ which happens to be my favorite superman comic. 
> 
> Don’t read if you don’t like angst.

Alex’s heart broke when she read the news, and turning the news channel on in her office, in big bold letters, the worst words she had ever read were on the screen: Supergirl severely injured in solar rescue.

Solar rescue?! Kara was brave, but she didn’t realize she was that brave. Grabbing her jacket, she hauls it out of the door. 

At the DEO

‘KARA?!?!’ Alex screams at the top of her lungs, bursting into the facility. 

‘Where’s Kara?’ Alex is on the verge of breaking down, fearing the worst. 

‘She’s in an induced coma. She’ll be fine.’ J’onn tells her. Alex finally breathes with assurance. ‘I can’t let you see her.’ He breaks the news.

‘Why?!!’ Alex is ready to shove him aside and look for her herself. 

‘We don’t know the extent of her powers, or if she still has them.’ He tries to tell alex before they’re interrupted by a cart with Supergirl’s tattered costume on it. That was just enough to give Alex the motivation to see Kara. Sprinting towards the medical wing, she gets to a ceiling-high window, with Kara on the other side. Kara is in a medical gown, her suit off and several machines reading her vitals. Alex comes up behind Lena. 

‘I’ll let you see her. But you got 5 minutes.’ J’onn says as if he’s giving a stern order to someone. With hand gestures he orders the agents to clear out of the hall, giving Alex space. Holding back tears, she enters the room. Alex taps the tablet on the wall, making the glass wall fog up. Alex holds back tears as she leans into Kara. holding Kara’s hand in hers, she doesn’t see any burn marks, scratches or anything, her panic turns to curiousity. The heartbeat monitor read that everything was fine as well. She was about to get up to tell J’onn what she noticed, until she hears quiet groans from Kara (The kind someone makes when they’re about to wake up). 

‘it’s too bright.’ Kara says with her eyes closed, immediately prompting Lena to go over to the light slider and turn it down lower. ‘better?’ Alex asks, making sure that she didn’t imagine Kara talking. ‘mmhmm’ Kara lightly hums, still waking up. Rubbing her eyes, Kara begins to pull herself up, sitting up in the bed. ‘You’re awake.’ Alex states as if to herself to confirm that Kara is awake. 

‘How long was I out?’ Kara asks, looking around in the room.

‘I don’t know, J’onn told me they put you in a medically-induced coma.’ 

‘J’onn? I’m at the DEO then.’ 

‘Yes.’ 

Letting her emotions get the better of her, and wanting to hide her tears from Kara, Alex pulls her into a hug. 

‘I’m so glad you’re ok, I thought -‘ choking up, Alex can’t finish her sentence. 

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of a security Lock unlocking and the door opening. 

‘Alright Danvers, times up.’ J’onn says while entering the room with his eyes glued to the tablet in his hands.

‘I’m fine J’onn.’ Kara assures him, and pulls his eyes from work. Locking the door behind him, J’onn berates her with questions: ‘You ok? How’s your vitals? How many fingers am I holding up? What’s 2+2? What planet are you from?’ 

‘I’m fine. Seriously. Like I don’t feel a thing, I’m just tired. How long was I out anyways?’ Kara’s question holds underlying feeling of frustration. 

‘You were out for 2 hours.’ 

‘Seriously feel like I took a 5 minute nap.’ Kara’s mind is racing, putting the pieces together. She knows something big must’ve happened for her to end up in the medical wing of the DEO. 

‘What happened anyways?’ 

J’onn and Alex give each other a look before Alex gives a confirming nod to J’onn. Switching on the news, Alex turns to the news of Supergirls incident. 

‘I remember that. I went to save astronauts - are they fine?’ 

‘Yes. Do you remeber anything else?’ J’onn is trying to see where her memory ends.

‘I...remember going into space, with a new helmet Lena made. I got their ship back down to earth….I had to focus on getting back to earth myself….then….light? Yeah, light. Heat also, lots of heat….burning heat…..then that’s it. So what I don’t remember is me getting hit by a solar flare?’ 

‘We think so. I still want to keep an eye on you for the next few weeks, maybe months.’ 

‘Months?! Here?’ 

‘No. Just keeping checks on your vitals everytime you come back from the field. We do need to get you on your feet, keep you active.’ 

Kara gets out of the bed as normal. ‘Hey, where is my suit after all?’ 

‘It’s getting tested for radiation.’ J’onn states in his DEO voice. ‘In the meantime, we should get you a new suit. 

‘I got spares in the fortress. Thank you.’ 

‘There’s some civilian clothes in the closet there.’ Alex opens a section of the wall, pulling out a T-shirt, jeans and a hoodie, 

‘I’ll give you some privacy, meet me in the training room when you’re done.’ Alex and J’onn leave.

DEO Training Facility - 5 minutes later.

Kara is holding up the biggest, heaviest hydraulic press the DEO has - and with one hand. 

‘Can we add more weight?’ With no strain in her voice, Kara challenges Alex. 

‘Actually no. You’re holding up everything we got.’ 

Tapping her tablet, Alex makes the machine raise up off Kara. Alex has her hand on her chin, her mind in deep thought. Her eyes scanning the ground, knowing something's not right with her sister. 

‘Alex what’s wrong?’

‘This is too good to be true. I mean you’re powers are massively increased, you’re not even strained from everything we’ve thrown at you. Something’s up, I don’t know what it is, but this is suspicious. Just, go and be supergirl, I’ve got work to do.’ Alex orders her sister as she herself goes over to the multi-monitored desk trying to distract herself from her emotions and worry about kara. As soon as kara leaves, Alex pulls up a hidden tab. After putting in symptoms and putting in the data she’s collected from their experiments along with Kara’s DNA that the DEO always has ready for situations like this, the monitor reads: Solar Cancer Detected. 

Not believing the computer, alex runs the program again, with the same result. Again, and again she runs the algorithm with the same result. She does this for the next half hour, knowing the type of cancer kryptonians can get from solar radiation is terminal. How was she going to tell her? Let alone Eliza? 

National City Limits. 

Kara’s still not gotten used to her new power level, she was able to get to the edge of National City in record time: 2.5 minutes. Which is down from the typical 10 minutes. She might’ve broken the sound barrier a dozen times or so getting there. She wants to go to Midvale but before she can, she gets an urgent call from alex, the line they use only for extreme emergencies. Wasting no time, Alex tells Kara to book it over to the DEO as soon as possible. 

DEO - Medical Wing. 

‘Alex? What’s up?’ Alex hasn’t said a word since she got off the phone with Kara. She doesn’t know how to word it, the worst possible news she can imagine. And she has to deliver it. 

‘Alex, you’re scaring me, please tell me what’s going on?’ Alex gives a teary-eyed glance at her sister. Hesitantly, she gives Kara a tablet with the message she read on it. Kara can do nothing but tear up. Alex can do nothing but hug her and apologize. After close to 10 minutes of silence, Kara’s the first one to speak. 

‘What do you think I should do?’ 

‘What?’ Alex is taken back by the question. She’s was expecting for her to be more upset than she was, whether that was because she wanted to be strong for Alex was unclear.

‘I mean, what should I do as Supergirl? Publically retire? Fake my death? Tell people my secret identity?’ 

‘That last one’s a bad idea, people will come after mom and I.’ 

‘Right. Speaking of Eliza, does she know?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘How do you plan to tell her?’ 

That part she hadn’t thought of yet. Telling someone of their own mortality was easier for some reason. Telling a parent their child was going to die was worse, possibly the worst thing you can do to them. 

‘You haven’t yet. Have you?’ Kara realists Alex hadn’t gotten to that point yet. 

‘I’ll tell her. I’m the one dying after all.’ Trying to add levity to the situation only made it worse for Alex, who had to leave the room trying to hide her emotions from Kara - always being the ‘strong’ one. Kara’s left to be the one to formulate a plan. 

Midvale - Danvers home. 

Eliza heard an unexpected knock on the door. To her pleasant surprise it was her daughters. She rarely gets to see them, since they’re so busy, so she takes every opportunity to spend time with them. But today was a different kind of visit, she immediately could tell. There was a heaviness in the air. 

‘Girls? Would you please tell me what’s wrong?’ She’s not ready for their reply, no parent would ever be ready. 

‘I saved some astronauts and was hit by a solar flare. I’m dying.’ Kara states, she figured it was better to ‘rip the bandage off’ as it were. Eliza doesn’t know how to take the news but, to their surprise, she stands up. Going over to the kitchen counter, she starts making coffee. After a few silent moments, she comes back to the sisters with 2 cups of coffee in either hand. 

‘I always want to make sure my girls’ are ok.’ She says lovingly as she hands them the cups. 

‘You’re not upset?’ Kara asks. 

‘Of course I’m upset. Who wouldn’t be? But it’s out of my hands, I’m proud of you for doing what you did. All I can do is make sure you’re as comfortable as can be.’ Her voice filled with the relaxing softness that Alex and Kara know all to well when they’ve had bad days. 

‘Thanks mom.’ Alex pulls her mom into a hug, while Kara hugs both of them. Alex and Eliza pull apart so Kara and Alex can both hug Eliza, who needs it the most. 

‘Thanks girls.’ Eliza sighs knowing her daughters are always there for her, even if they’re in another city. Eliza holds them as close as she can, not knowing if she’ll ever get to hug her daughters again. The moment is interrupted by Alex’s phone. 

‘It’s work. I’m sorry mom.’ Alex apologizes as she goes to the door. 

‘I understand, go.’ she of course, didn’t want her daughter to go, no one did. 

Outside of The Danvers’ house. 

Before Alex gets in the car with Kara, she answers the phone - it’s J’onn. She has her phone on speaker. 

‘J’onn, what’s up?’ She says with as much ‘boss’ in her voice. Trying to distract herself from the heartbreak of saying goodbye to her mom. 

‘Kara, How are you feeling right now?’ J’onn asks with concern, not something either sister is used to from him. 

‘I’m fine J’onn, I actually flew. We’re in Midvale right now.’ 

‘You flew all the way to Midvale? Come back to the DEO then, Alex’s Orders.’ Kara gives Alex a frustrating and irritated look before striding away with speed. 

DEO - NATIONAL CITY. 

Alex, J’onn and Kara are back in the medical wing of the facility. J’onn is the first to speak. 

‘Good news, your suits clear for radiation, here.’ J’onn hands Kara her folded up suit. ‘..Bad news: It’ far worse than we expected.’ 

‘How much worse?’ Kara asks with fear in her voice. 

‘A month. Roughly speaking.’ 

J’onn leaves the sisters stunned. While Alex breaks down sobbing, hugging her sister. Kara, on the other hand, has determination in her eyes and a mission in her heart. She stares ahead at the wall. 

‘Kara?’ Alex manages to speak through the waterfall of tears, pulling back from the hug, alex sees her sister in ‘supergirl mode’ - the look she has when she needs to be supergirl (or when she’s defending Lena). 

‘What are you thinking of doing Kara?’ 

‘Obviously tell Eliza about the time frame. And I’m going to tell Lena I’m supergirl.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘Because she deserves to know. I’ll be dead alex, in a few weeks, she’s been kept in the dark enough in her life.’ 

Alex nods in approval, not wanting to fight with her sister, knowing their moments are sparse. 

Dialing her number, Kara calls Lena. 

‘Hey Lena! Do you have time for me to come over?’ 

‘I always have time for you.’ Lena is a little insulted kara thinks of her as being low in Lena’s priority list. 

Minutes later- Lena’s apartment. 

Kara has it all planned out, she has her supergirl suit under her work clothes, and now all she has to do is knock. 

Before Kara puts her fist on the door to knock, Lena’s swung it wide open and pulled her into a hug. Not wanting to question it, Kara melts in Lena’s arms.

‘Sorry, I just had a bad day at work.’ 

‘No no. Don’t apologize, I kind of wish you’d do that more often.’ Kara’s not ready to make Lena’s day even worse. Letting out a massive breath of air, Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers. Putting Lena’s hands to her chest, she orders lena to unbutton her shirt. 

‘K-Kara, y-you’re my friend but I - I don’t think’ Lena’s blushing with embarrassment.

‘Lena, trust me. It’ll be ok.’ Kara puts keeps her hands lightly on Lena’s wrists. 

Slowly Lena unbuttons her friends shirt. Often glancing to make eye contact to check for any signs of a ‘no’. But what Lena sound in Kara’s eyes was a profound sadness behind hidden. Continuing down, she reveals more of her blue supergirl outfit. Kara guides Lena’s hands to part her dress shirt. Doing so reveals the House of El family crest aka the super ‘S’.

Kara says nothing as to let Lena sit with the reveal. 

‘You’re...her.’ 

‘Yes. If you’re mad at me, I completely understand.’ 

‘No. Why would I be mad?’ Lena states with her eyes still glued to the symbol.  
‘Any reason why you decided to tell me now?’ 

‘I took a direct solar flare. Overexposed…..I’m dying Lena.’ The last part of Kara’s news draws Lena’s eyes to hers. Lena’s not sure what to do next. Her eys go back to the emblem, really confirming Supergirl and Kara Danvers are one in the same. Her eyes would’ve been stuck there al night had she not heard a light cry from Kara, pulling her eyes back to Kara. Out of reflex, Kara looks away and closes her eyes trying to stop crying - but to no avail. Lena pulls her into a hug. 

‘I’m here….supergirl. I’m not mad. I’m proud.’ 

‘I-I just re-regret not telling you.’ Kara crying so hard she’s hiccuping. Lena puts Kara’s face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. Lena fights crying herself, pulling Kara into a final hug to hide her tears from Kara - holding her until she stops crying. 

Years later

Alex and Lena stand in silence at Kara’s grave. Alex is struggling to hold back tears Lena puts her hand on Alex’s back, doing her best to comfort her. Alex can’t take it anymore and leaves, holding her hand in to her mouth, covering it while crying. Kneeling down, Lena says ‘goodbye Kara’ before following Alex. 

END


End file.
